food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story
The Main Story focuses on you, the player, your Food Soul Rice and the Non-Player Characters who help you with your Restaurant as well as a few other characters you encounter through your travels, as you try to understand the mysterious origins of Fallen Angels and Food Souls. It unlocks at Player Level 2 and more chapters are revealed as you progress through the game, level up and discover new regions of Tierra. Gloriville *Lv. 02 Tutorial: The First Objective *Lv. 03 Rice and Ingredients *Lv. 07 Sudden Hostility *Lv. 09 Introductory Present *Lv. 12 Assessment *Lv. 13 Chance Meeting Light Kingdom *Lv. 15 Tiramisu *Lv. 17 Cooperate and Get Through the Area *Lv. 19 Follow *Lv. 21 Clear the Way *Lv. 23 Doubts and Suspicions Nevras *Lv. 25 Determination *Lv. 27 A New Companion *Lv. 29 Winterland *Lv. 31 Break Through to the Academy *Lv. 34 Find Her *Lv. 35 Take Back Control *Lv. 36 A Dangerous Time *Lv. 37 Reasonable *Lv. 38 From the Academy *Lv. 39 Cross the Sea *Lv. 40 The Town Leader's Assistance *Lv. 41 The Evil God's Tears *Lv. 42 Fall *Lv. 43 New Archaeological Find *Lv. 44 The Hidden One *Lv. 45 Relentless Pursuit *Lv. 46 Set Sail Sakurajima *Lv. 47 After Regaining Consciousness *Lv. 48 Surprise Attack *Lv. 49 Deserted Island *Lv. 50 Rescued *Lv. 51 Contract *Lv. 52 A Short Reprieve *Lv. 53 Reveal *Lv. 54 Prajna *Lv. 55 A Lone Army Invades Enemy Territory *Lv. 56 Orochi *Lv. 56 Ideals of the Old King *Lv. 57 Yellow Springs *Lv. 57 Accommodations for the Night *Lv. 58 Hour of the Red Moon *Lv. 59 Resist *Lv. 60 An Unexpected Person *Lv. 61 God's Hidden Wine *Lv. 62 Destination *Lv. 63 Foreigner *Lv. 64 Flower Night *Lv. 65 A Shared Purpose *Lv. 66 Plan *Lv. 67 Girl *Lv. 68 The Cause of the Fallen Angels *Lv. 69 The Virtue of the Fallen Angels *Lv. 70 Afterward Palata *Lv. 72 Humid *Lv. 74 Lawless Land *Lv. 76 Calling Oneself God *Lv. 78 Time Traveler *Lv. 80 The Road *Lv. 82 Similar, But Different *Lv. 84 Unusual Change *Lv. 86 Earthquake *Lv. 88 Mirage *Lv. 90 Confidant *Lv. 92 The Bygone Imperial City *Lv. 94 A Swarm of Adversaries *Lv. 96 Former God *Lv. 98 Blood Sucking Fiend *Lv. 100 A Huge Shadow *Lv. 101 Discuss *Lv. 101 Countermeasure *Lv. 101 Tiny Imperfection *Lv. 101 Rash Act *Lv. 101 Totally Unprepared *Lv. 102 Take City *Lv. 102 Dwelling Within *Lv. 102 Ridding of Trouble *Lv. 102 Head-On Fight *Lv. 102 Profit from Struggle *Lv. 103 New World *Lv. 103 Eliminate Hidden Dangers *Lv. 103 Back on Topic *Lv. 103 Turn for the Worse *Lv. 103 Lure of Gold *Lv. 103 Eat with Rice *Lv. 104 Durga's Word *Lv. 104 Keep a Promise *Lv. 104 Being Human *Lv. 105 Rule of Compromise *Lv. 105 Disband *Lv. 105 However West Palata * Lv. 106 Join Hands Distant Seas *Lv. 106 Shopping *Lv. 106 A Game of Cat and Mouse *Lv. 106 Entangled *Lv. 106 Impending Death *Lv. 107 Imprisonment *Lv. 107 Mysterious Case *Lv. 107 Perseverance *Lv. 107 Negotiation *Lv. 108 Semantics *Lv. 108 Line of Sight *Lv. 108 Growing Up *Lv. 108 Exchange *Lv. 109 Hatred *Lv. 109 Set Sail Once More *Lv. 109 Danger at Sea *Lv. 109 Beneath the Waves *Lv. 110 Rescue Operation *Lv. 110 Attraction *Lv. 110 Whisper *Lv. 110 Cooperation *Lv. 110 Promise Category:Stories